1. Technical Field:
The present invention relates to computer systems and, more particularly, to computer chassis. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to methods of providing secure external access to flash memory cards within a computer.
2. Description of Related Art:
In a flash memory it is desired to write data in the fastest manner possible. As such, multiple bytes of data are often written to the memory in one write operation. Because flash write operations are not always successful on a first memory cell program operation, data check and rewrite operations are often employed. Thus, a write operation is conducted on a group of memory cells and the state of the memory cells following the write operation is determined. If any of the memory cells have not been written to a correct logic state, a second write operation is performed on the same memory cells. Often flash memory is implemented as flash memory cards inserted into an expansion slot within a computer system.
Typically, flash memory cards are mounted internally within the system chassis. However, certain market segments have expressed desires to have user access to the flash card from the outside of the system for serviceability and usability reasons. Continuing to mount the flash memory cards internally within the system chassis encumbers these customers access to the flash memory cards because the chassis must be disassembled to gain access to the cards. However, other market segments do not want users to have access to the flash memory cards due to reasons of theft or compromised system security.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a system that allows easy access to the flash memory card under certain circumstances that is easily convertible to a secure system disabling user's access to the flash memory card when desired by a customer.